


All Wrapped-Up

by writingblankspaces



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol's family loves Kyungsoo, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Kyungsoo binge watches holiday baking shows, Lingerie, M/M, Soft Park Chanyeol, Surprises, Thoughtful Gift Giving, prove me wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: After a rather extravagant birthday present, Kyungsoo requests that Chanyeol give him something simpler for Christmas. Chanyeol does his best.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	All Wrapped-Up

Tangled in his favorite sherpa blanket on the couch, Kyungsoo watched what seemed like the millionth episode of a Christmas baking competition show.

They weren’t all that interesting to Chanyeol, but he definitely didn’t mind seeing the end of each round, drooling inwardly when the contestants showcased whatever holiday creation they’d suffered to make.

Cakes, cookies, pies, pudding and other pastries flashed across the screen and the brief glimpse Chanyeol caught, his stomach rumbled in jealousy. None of the nearby bakeries made western-style desserts, so he couldn’t actually eat anything that he was seeing.

It annoyed him.

He stalked away from living and went back to his recording room, shutting the door. The computer chair was still warm and he settled back in front of the computer, eyeing the coat on the screen.

The pink quilted interior with an equally pink plush exterior to match, it was gorgeous. If the measurements were anything to go by, it would fall long on him, even with his generous height.

Chanyeol had been thinking about the perfect gift to give Kyungsoo, but since he’d already gone big for his birthday (a porcelain countertop mixer), Kyungsoo insisted on something more simple for Christmas.

That also annoyed him.

Kyungsoo deserved everything he could ever desire, yet he rarely ever voiced them. Chanyeol had to dig and pry until he could get even a smidgen of an idea for gifts. For the mixer, he’d had to leave a few magazines around the house and whatever thing Kyungsoo stared at for longer than a second, he put it on his potential list. When Kyungsoo complained about his wrist hurting after making a lemon meringue pie, it was settled and Chanyeol ordered the mixer that same day.

Now as he was staring at the long pink jacket, an idea popped in his head and Chanyeol clicked the add to cart button without another thought.

After an additional purchase on a somewhat sketchy website, Chanyeol waited almost two weeks for his plan to come together.

The jacket came first and it was even more glorious in person than it was online. Softer than he’d imagined, it felt like velvet and he couldn’t resist shrugging it on over his sweatpants and t-shirt.

Matching the soft pink of his hair, it made him look and feel soft. So much so, that he stared at himself for longer than he’d intended and barely had enough time to hide when Kyungsoo came looking for him.

In the closet, he shoved the big pink coat somewhere he knew Kyungsoo wouldn’t look. At least for the moment, until he could hide it away in his studio closet.

“Chanyeol?” He pressed his lips together and froze in place, hoping that his boyfriend wouldn’t come into the closet.

Quiet footsteps padded out the bedroom and into the hallway, probably going towards the studio to continue his search.

He felt bad for lying to Kyungsoo when he came back into the living room, asking if Chanyeol had been there when he’d come in, but it was for a good cause.

Kyungsoo was going to be so surprised.

The second part came much later and closer to Christmas than Chanyeol would’ve liked, but it was fine. At least it’d gotten there on time and fit well enough.

With a day to spare, Chanyeol tried on and gave everything one last look, admiring the contrast of black lace and pink fur.

He was nervous, but he couldn’t stop smiling at his reflection, trying to imagine how Kyungsoo would react to him in the get-up.

They’d talked about it once or twice, Kyungsoo gently poking at how wide and shiny Chanyeol’s eyes got whenever he saw lingerie. He’d only blushed and dismissed the thought, but when he’d come across the pink fur jacket, his mind had immediately jumped back to those moments.

Something—confusingly—called a balconette bra, barely encased his chest. The matching bottoms were a modest high waisted style, yet they were made of see-through lace and left nothing to the imagination. They also made his dick press toward his hip and cupped his balls and ass in a way he wasn’t used to, but that he didn’t hate.

The last pieces were the matching garter belt and the black nylons they were holding up.

They’d taken longer to connect and straighten than Chanyeol would’ve liked to admit, but it was worth it.

He looked fucking good and there was no denying it.

Off from work, both of them milled around the house for Christmas Eve and watched corny Christmas movies until they fell asleep on the couch.

Only after a firm shaking did Chanyeol wake up and stumble behind Kyungsoo to their bedroom. In his groggy brain, he could’ve sworn he felt Kyungsoo stroke his arm but he was too tired to react. Instead, he’d rolled over and engulfed Kyungsoo into a hug, going back to sleep.

Kyungsoo had tensed at first, but relaxed a moment after, following Chanyeol to sleep.

Waking up on Christmas morning to an empty bed sucked, but the sight of seeing Kyungsoo bring him breakfast in bed in with a Santa hat on made up for it and then some.

All of his favorite things, banana pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and orange juice were arranged neatly on the tray.

With syrup-sticky lips, he thanked Kyungsoo with a kiss and got up to clean the dishes.

In the kitchen, the prep for their small, yet surprisingly fancy dinner were on display. There was a turkey slow cooking in the oven, some vegetables were marinating in something that looked a lot like blood (wine) and the ingredients to make risotto. Even if he was full from breakfast, he couldn’t wait to eat dinner because Kyungsoo was going all out.

Soft Christmas music played throughout the house and Kyungsoo’s warm husky voice sang along, sending chills down Chanyeol’s back as he watched Kyungsoo move around the kitchen. Every once in awhile, he would hand Chanyeol something to cut or offer him a taste of something on a spoon and ask his opinion.

Chanyeol was just happy to watch Kyungsoo.

He left while Kyungsoo was stirring the risotto to change his clothes, sneaking the lingerie underneath his large sweater and khaki pants.

Kyungsoo came in just as he was tucking in his sweater and gave him a warm smile before changing his clothes as well. He knew that Chanyeol would usually watch him change and grin the whole time or draw him into something that might make their food burn, so he sent him out to check on the turkey and stir the risotto one last time, then turn it off.

A wise man, as usual.

Dinner was delicious and Chanyeol cleaned his plate, complimenting Kyungsoo’s cooking skills again and again until the other man hid his smirk behind his hand and hit Chanyeol on the shoulder.

“This was one of the best yet. I knew you were learning something from all those cooking shows.” That earned him another eye roll.

If Chanyeol was in the mood to be sentimental, he would’ve lingered over how hard Kyungsoo smiled when he cleaned his plate, looking so sweet he wanted to kiss him.

Later when they opened presents, he also might’ve almost cried when Kyungsoo opened one of his smaller presents, an oversized nightshirt with a penguin on it and laughed, then held it close to his chest.

No, he definitely wasn’t going to be sentimental.

Okay, maybe he was. Just a little, because his boyfriend was so cute.

He also took a little time to be emotional when he opened Kyungsoo’s presents, an Iron Man onesie and the expensive headphones Chanyeol had been contemplating on buying.

The fact that they’d bought each other pajamas nearly had Chanyeol in tears, but he swallowed them back and nodded, promising that he would wear them tomorrow

Kyungsoo didn’t pick up on it and just nodded, mentioning that he would use his pajamas that night as he still held it against his chest.

Once everything had been cleaned, Chanyeol mentioned they should probably turn it in for the night. Yoora and her husband were expecting them to help both set up her holiday party and attend it, which Kyungsoo had so kindly agreed to.

Idly, Chanyeol wondered if his family liked Kyungsoo more than him since both his mom and Yoora called him at least twice a week to check in on him. Not Chanyeol. Though, they might just assume that Chanyeol was alive in well when in Kyungsoo’s care, so there was that as well.

Kyungsoo agreed and walked to their bedroom, disappearing into the bathroom for a shower.

While he was gone, Chanyeol slipped off his clothes and padded to the studio to retrieve the pink coat. Once it was on his body, he hurried back to the bedroom and debated how he should present himself.

At the doorway of the bedroom?

No, too corny.

On his knees?

Possibly, but he wanted to show off every aspect of his outfit.

On the bed?

Maybe—

In the middle of debating, the bathroom door opened, so he settled on the bed awkwardly and grinned, waiting as Kyungsoo slipped on his glasses.

His heart was pounding on his chest, so his facial expression was one of the least sexy things he’d ever done, but Kyungsoo’s expression made it worth it.

He blinked a few times and glanced at Chanyeol with a curious expression, tilting his head.

“Merry Christmas?” Chanyeol’s voice cracked and he tried to cross his legs but failed.

Kyungsoo didn’t notice or at least he didn’t acknowledge it and instead he adjusted his new nightshirt and sank to his knees, between Chanyeol’s thighs. One of his hands caressed the smooth skin on Chanyeol’s thigh, toying with the garters, while the other patted at the jacket.

The movement was sudden and unexpected, so Chanyeol gawked and shivered, watching with an open mouth as Kyungsoo murmured praises and compliments.

Praises and compliments he knew that made Chanyeol’s cheeks and the tips of his ears burn.

“Is this what you’ve been hiding from me? I figured it had to do with my present, but I had no idea,” Kyungsoo spoke, placing open-mouthed kisses on Chanyeol’s thighs, “so pretty. I can’t wait to unwrap this one.”

The deep-voiced declaration was the figurative nail in his coffin and Chanyeol moaned, holding a sleeved arm over his face and mouth.

Things only got worse when Kyungsoo’s kisses made their way up from his legs and hot breath settled over his dick, making him want to squirm in Kyungsoo’s hold. The lace did nothing to shield him and he could only make pitiful noises as Kyungsoo mouthed at his dick,

Chanyeol became hyperaware of the way the waistband pressed into his skin, how hard he was getting and how hot he was. He could feel the sweat dripping down his back, soaking into the quilted lining of the jacket.

But he couldn’t take it off.

Kyungsoo had to.

Warm hands fondled at the crotch of the panties, cupping his balls and making Chanyeol feel even hotter.

He could come like this. With Kyungsoo just mouthing him over the panties and touching him with light fingers.

But he wouldn’t.

He had to be a good present and wait.

Chanyeol had never given much thought to how big his chest was, but Kyungsoo made sure to comment when he made his way up Chanyeol’s body.

“This fits you so well. I can see all the time you spend in the gym,” Kyungsoo cooed, giving one of his pecs a thoughtful squeeze before sliding his hands underneath the cups to play with Chanyeol’s nipples.

His cheeks were probably hot to touch and with Kyungsoo straddling him, his ass right above Chanyeol’s dick— that was still trapped in the panties—he couldn’t even think straight. Only thoughts of heat and arousal flooded his mind.

One hand left his nipple and moved around his back, unhooking the bra after a few tries.

“You should see how pink your cheeks are. Like your hair and coat. This present keeps giving.”

The sensation of Kyungsoo’s tongue lapping at his uncovered nipples made Chanyeol arch towards his mouth, seeking more. His nipples were surprisingly sensitive and Kyungsoo knew that.

Circling his tongue around the dark buds of flesh, he took the time to abuse each side equally, scraping his teeth lightly against them just to get another rise out of Chanyeol.

“St-op te-teasing,” Chanyeol mumbled as Kyungsoo alternated between palming at Chanyeol’s twitching dick and tonguing at his nipples.

What Chanyeol wanted wasn’t for him to stop, but rather give him something more. Perhaps in the form of a finger or two inside of him?

He wouldn’t ask though. Not yet. He needed to be patient.

Kyungsoo didn’t even bother to pull the lace panties completely down Chanyeol’s legs, settling for simply freeing one leg and letting them dangle from his other leg as he prepared him.

One finger made Chanyeol feel greedy and he cocked his legs open wider, silently begging for more, much to Kyungsoo amusement.

“My own Christmas present is making demands, how cute.” Honey dripped from the words and landed on Chanyeol’s skin like the warming massage oil they used sometimes.

The panties and bra were gone, leaving him in only the coat, garter belt, and nylons. His dick was curved toward his belly button and the head was red and shiny with precome.

He felt oddly vulnerable yet he was so turned on after Kyungsoo’s teasing that he couldn’t bring himself to care. He could only move his hips and hope that Kyungsoo would hurry up and just fuck him.

He knew that Kyungsoo had worked up to three fingers inside of him when he felt the familiar jolt of his prostate being pressed and massaged. His mind felt like it was leaving him, one press at a time and by the time he started to verbally beg Kyungsoo, the stimulation stopped.

The click of the lube bottle made Chanyeol look up and he craned his neck, watching as Kyungsoo lifted his nightshirt over his head, leaving him completely bare. It was a sight that Chanyeol never got bored of, especially when his eyes drifted to Kyungsoo’s dick hanging heavily between his legs.

His mouth watered and he swallowed, already anticipating how the other would fill him up.

As promised, Kyungsoo almost finished unwrapping his present and eased the fur jacket off Chanyeol’s arms. It remained underneath him and made his body slide up the bed when Kyungsoo finally pushed inside of him, bottoming out with a sigh from the both of them.

A palm settled on Chanyeol’s ass as he hiked his legs up on Kyungsoo’s hips, enjoying how Kyungsoo’s held him and murmured sweet words.

When the wet heat of Kyungsoo’s tongue caught the shell of Chanyeol’s ear, he felt the pressure in his stomach tighten and knew that he wouldn’t last long this round. He was already so wound up and finally getting what he wanted only pushed him and closer to his completion.

As if Kyungsoo read his mind, he worked his hips harder and deeper into Chanyeol, making more needy moans fall from his lips.

“I ne-ne-need mo-more,” Chanyeol stuttered, clutching Kyungsoo’s shoulders for dear life.

To think that they’d only just started and he was already like this.

“Gonna come for me soon?” Chanyeol nodded so hard, he nearly headbutted Kyungsoo in the process. It pulled a strained chuckle from him and he reached between their bodies, stroking Chanyeol slow and steady, just like he liked it.

Chanyeol’s fingers dug into Kyungsoo’s shoulders and he pressed closer, trying to get more stimulation from both Kyungsoo’s dick and his hands.

With another few thrusts and strokes, Chanyeol came with a moan and shook through the aftershocks while Kyungsoo’s chased his orgasm.

Buried as far as he could go inside, he came with a shudder and held Chanyeool close until they both caught their breath.

When Kyungsoo pulled out, he watched as some of his come dirtied the inside of the jacket. They would have to send it to the cleaners later, but at that moment, he was more concerned with cuddling his boyfriend.

“Did you like your present?” The question was rhetorical and they both knew it, but Chanyeol liked to hear himself—and post-coital Kyungsoo—talk.

“Of course. How could I not when it was wrapped so nicely?” Kyungsoo spoke, leaning into the embrace that Chanyeol gathered him into. “Plus, it seems like I left a little wrapping paper here,” Kyungsoo pointed out the garter belt and nylons still around Chanyeol’s waist and on his legs.

When Chanyeol reached to pull them off, Kyungsoo’s stopped him.

“Not so fast. I’m going to use this present more than once tonight.” Heat burned up Chanyeol’s neck, all the way to his ears and he nodded.

He was the present and round two with Kyungsoo was always even better than the first one.

Wasn’t there the saying, the more the merrier?

**Author's Note:**

> Chanyeol in that pink fur jacket will haunt my memories, even when I'm a grandma. He looks so damn good. 
> 
> I don't know if I'll have time to write more Christmas stories, but if we're being hopeful, this is one of three or four.
> 
> If you have any questions about this fic or any of my other fics, feel free to ask me[ here.](https://curiouscat.me/writingblankspaces)
> 
> ~Follow me on [Twitter~](https://twitter.com/wblankspaces)


End file.
